Fix You
by stillonlondontime
Summary: Monica feels more alone and broken than ever. Can Chandler help make her feel better? A One-Shot set after Barry and Mindy's wedding.


_Wow, it's been a while since I posted something her. Sorry about that. I'm gonna blame it on the fact that school has been really busy and instead of focusing on one story, I've been writing a bunch of different stories and one-shots that aren't even finished yet. I'll try and post more often, I promise. Anyways, this one-shot takes place right after Monica and Richard broke up and it's in Chandler's POV. Hope you like it :)_

* * *

I burst through the door to Monica and Rachel's apartment, eager to tell somebody about how Janice had been the girl online and that we're back together again. And I know for a fact that if anyone were to be happy for me, it'd be Monica.

"Mon," I call out, "Monica, are you home?" I wouldn't be surprised if she's not home. She's probably either still at the wedding or at Richard's apartment like she is every Saturday night.

There's no response, but I can hear a faint sound coming from Monica room. Wait, is that crying? Why would Monica be crying?

I quickly walk over to Monica's bedroom and lightly knock on the door. "Monica?" I ask. I can hear the crying clearly now.

Slowly, I push the door open and find Monica sitting on her bed in the same dress she wore to Barry and Mindy's wedding with rolled up tissues surrounding her.

"Go away, Chandler." She mumbles.

I ignore her request and rush over to her. I sit down beside her and place my hand on her shoulder.

"Monica, what's wrong?" I ask lightly.

She sniffles and grabs another tissue, "Richard and I broke up." She barely whispers.

Whoa. That's… surprising. I thought she and Richard were doing so good together. They were in love; Monica was excited about their future as if she knew that they were definitely going to have one. She seemed so sure about this one. I think we all did.

"Oh, god, Monica." Is all I'm able to get out. I wrap my arm around her and watch her lean her head against my shoulder, tears sinking into my shirt. But I couldn't care less about the shirt.

I let her cry for a few minutes and do my best to comfort her by wrapping my arms around her and slowly rocking her back and fourth in silence. I've never seen her like this before.

Suddenly, I feel her pull away. "I-I'm sorry… you probably have better things to do tonight then just sit there awkwardly and watch me cry." She mumbles.

I was actually supposed to meet up with Janice later tonight, but that's far from my mind now.

"No, no, I want to be here… if that's alright with you, of course."

She smiles and leans into me again. "Thank you."

I let her lean against me in silence. When she's ready to talk, she can talk. I'll wait.

When she does talk, she pulls away from me and takes a deep breath. "He said he doesn't want anymore children," she croaks, "I should have known; his children _have_ children of their own. And I do love him… but I can't not be a mom; it's all I've ever wanted. And I just assumed that Richard…"

"Oh, Monica. It's going to be alright, I promise."

"No," she snaps, "No, it's not going to be alright. According to my fourteen year old self, I'm supposed be married and have a kid by now. But I- I'm not even close. I don't even have a boyfriend."

"But Mon, you're not fourteen anymore. You can't just plan out your life into the perfect scenario. Hell, when I was fourteen, I was planning on being a womanizer and a professional comedian who was this _big_ deal. Life doesn't go the way you want it to; it just… happens."

"But what if that _was_ it? What if Richard was my only shot?"

"Impossible," I tell her, "Nobody gets only one shot. You'll find the man you're supposed to be with and have the family you're supposed to have."

I catch her smiling for a second before she frowns again. "How can you be so sure?" She asks me.

"Because you're Monica. And who wouldn't want to get married and have a family with Monica?"

She smiles again, and this time it lasts. "Thank you." she tells me, hugging me again.

Wow, I actually successfully comforted and cheered up someone. That's new… maybe I'm growing up too.

"Wow, you actually cheered me up without using any of your dumb jokes. Nice work; I didn't know you had it in you." She tells me.

Okay, did this woman just read my mind?

"_Dumb _jokes?!" I ask, pulling away a bit.

She just rolls her eyes. "Okay, they might not _always _be dumb."

I smirk a little. But... maybe I should try and grow up a little. My whole life I've been using humor as a defense mechanism and trying my best not to think of the future, maybe I should try and… no wait, I cant think about the future yet, not ready. But maybe I can try and make a future happen.

I'm dating Janice now, a girl I really like and maybe, just maybe, I might be able to go somewhere with her. And if things don't work out, well, she's not the only girl in New York City.

"And hey," I tell her, "My offer still stands; if we're both single at forty…"

"I'm all yours, Chandler." She replies, chuckling.

Well, maybe the future will be all right after all.


End file.
